


Almost Someone (GammaFrost)

by SouthernLolita



Series: GamaFrost Tales [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andriods, Fantasy, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Mystery, NO GRAMMAR NAZI, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: Bruce is…horribly lonely, so he decides to get in on the newest technology fad, Personal Androids by H-Tech.Unfortunately, the model he received  only known as L.0.K.1 seems to broken, or is it? When Bruce realizes these “glitches” his new digital pal seems to have are actual memories of being alive- Bruce thinks there’s something fishy going on at Hammer industries. With the help of his best friends Tony and Peter, who have also noticed something up with their models – the trio sets out to find the truth!





	1. Prologue

> __
> 
> _A television blinks trough static, the horizontal and vertical align as the image blurs and pixilates for a moment on the face of woman. She is perfect…too perfect. Her eyes have an unnatural glow, there are thin lines that frame her face and run down her long slender neck to a small gem at the hollow of her throat. Her clothing is tight and gleams the same white as the gem, these too seem perfectly skin tight. This is not a fetish program or even some high-fashion obsessed pop star. This woman isn’t even human._
> 
> “ _H-Teach presents its newest line of next generation android companions!” A voice says from off screen as the woman’s form turns, the camera panning out to show the light dancing off the contours of her figure. All the while the announcer listing off this human replica’s attributes and specs. “With a superior near-military grade processor the next generation of H-droids is perfect for residential and business use. And ordering your unit has never been so easy! With a wide catalog of guaranteed one-of a kind humanoid companions, H-tech guarantees customer satisfaction!”_
> 
> _A man steps onto the screen next to the machine model. He smiles too much, and it never reaches his eyes. “Good evening America, I’m sure you know who I am. I’m Justin Hammer, inventor, CEO, and the youngest man to be listed on Forbes top 10 earners in the US. Now, I didn’t do this on my own oh no… I did it with you as the customer in mind.”_
> 
> _The revolving platform turns and the man walks across the mirrored stage. Everything cast in brilliant white, brushed silver and gleaming lights. Sleek, futuristic and sexy was the idea and it hit all the notes as Hammer approached the false woman. He adjusts his glasses and smiled into the camera with a playful wink. “Beautiful isn’t she? I call her, Christine. The first of a new and exciting line of H-droids brought you by my company.” He reaches out and brushes a few fingers through the android’s bone straight golden hair. The action is fleeting as one may brush their fingertips against a rose. A thing. Something to be admired and owned._
> 
> “ _As you know H-tech and OsCorp medical technologies, leading producer in life-like prosthesis, have recently joined forces. Together we have created this panicle of technology in the android industry. These AI companions are like nothing the public has ever seen before.” Images flash of various droids we here at H-tech believe in bringing technology to everyone! So while we could charge up into the hundreds of thousands of dollars for these superior pieces of technology. We’ve decided not to, because you our customers mean so much to us!” The man’s gestures seemed almost like a Politician the way his closed fists with a peek of thumb bobbed left and right of his torso on ever to many keywords.  
>  “Recently, H-tech has come under fire for some…less than perfect performance. So we went back to the drawing board and worked out all the kinks. To prove to you the consumer that we stand by our promise of quality assurance, we have decided to make a limited time offer. For the next 48 hours, bring any and all H-tech you are unsatisfied with to one of our distribution centers. The only contingency is that is has to be a product produced in the last two years. Not only will we take the item back at full value but, we will take the cost from one of our many models of the next generation H-droid. All you have to do is head to our website, shown below and fill out the questionnaire. Our staff will take a look at your answers and send a selection of handpicked H-droid profiles for you to choose from. Once you’ve made your selection simple send what we call ‘a promise ticket’ and print your receipt. Then bring your ticket and items to one of our facilities. It’s that simple!”_
> 
>  

_The android then stepped down from the revolving platform, her voice was so real. Lacking that signature metallic quality of other droids. “We are made for your service and convenience. Whatever you need, whatever you desire for home or business, make an h-droid part of your family today.”_

* * *

 

The screen flashed with company contact information and a map of distribution sites. The infomercial would play in a loop for the remainder of the night for any night owl who happen to pass through the channels. There would also be ads launched on social media and various websites. Depending on the ‘style of android’, there was no secret that H-tech produced those not only for domestic and business…but pleasure.   
  
Blinking banners on adult sites spoke of ‘the ultimate in stimulation’. Sales were going to through the roof, and that was the plan. Well. One of the plans.

* * *

“Seems a bit …”

 

“Sexy right! I mean Christy’s tits are a thing of beauty, so glad I had em molded bigger.” Hammer said spinning around in his chair. “So Norm you’re going to be a very rich man in a few hours, not a bad trade of when you think about it. I think I’m gonna buy another yacht, I mean yeah I have three but really can you call three a fleet? I feel like I deserve a fleet.”

 

Osborn swirled the contents of his glass fighting back a sneer, he’d given up half his company to this little prick. Having to sit day in and day out and listen to the younger man yammer on about his personal wealth and exploits. All the while pretending to care. A fake smile found its way onto his face. “You sure about that, seems like this buyback plan is going to cost you.”

 

“Hey…I wipe my ass with Benjamin’s Norm that was just a little set back with the other h-droids. Hell, I didn’t even break a sweat. I’m still selling those cheap Blow job bots like hot cakes in the Asian markets. Those things look like a wet vac wearing a Halloween mask. When these new beauties hit the street; Hammer tech will be a family name. Branding Norm it’s all about the branding. I want what you want, this little project of yours will revolutionize this market. Together we will achieve great things.”

 

The older man cringed at the nickname every time it was used, what he wouldn’t have given to take that little punk by the tie and smash his smug little face into that glass top table until his skull caved in. “I want more than some sex bots and cosmetically appeal droids that can pour a drink or do office work Hammer.”

 

“Normy! You’ll get it! Don’t worry ok? This is just phase one, with your new tech and my showman ship there is no limit. You’ll get everything you ever wanted and more.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Order up

Tony saw the commercial…of course he had.

 

The fates were nowhere near kind enough to Bruce Banner that his roommate could have missed the gaudy cringe worthy new commercial from Hammer industries. Even if Tony had missed it, he would have heard about it eventually when he headed home for Sunday dinner with his family. Howard could not stand Justin Hammer.

In the elder Stark's show of disapproval- Howard always made someone else meet with Hammer when it came time for the expo every year. This was usually Tony. Which in-turn fostered a healthy degree of hate in the younger Stark. Like father, like son.

Bruce could honestly say that the father and son loathing of the Hammer Tech CEO was probably one of the few things in the world the pair had in common. Tony just had a more direct approach in his hatred. Like doing everything in his power to one up the other young man. While Howard tended to stick with the old boys club and ignore anything Hammer Tech was doing.

 

"Why would you even want an H-droid" Bruce let out an exasperated sigh as he watched Tony from across not be breakfast bar. The younger man was currently programming the GPS for every dump and junkyard in the city into both of their phones. Cause apparently this was about to be a team effort, like it or not.

 

"Because I want to take one apart find everything wrong with it. Then! make one so much cooler that Justiwusti pisses blood. I mean sure, the old man thinks droids are creepy as hell, but it's the way of the future. "

 

Yep that was a sound reason.

 

Tony had already decided, both he and Bruce were getting an h-droid and going dumpster diving for tech to trade in (cause no way in hell was he giving hammer any money).

“This is ridiculous...”Bruce sighed pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

The ping from Tony's phone and the following giggles didn't bode well. “Say's you, I just got a pick from Parker. He hid us some goodies since he's already hit his haul this morning.”

 

“You rooked Peter into this scheme of yours? His Aunts going to kill you, you're suppose to be a good influence on him.”

Tony huffed and plugged more directions into his phone. “He's not a baby Bruce, he just started college. And we're only like four years old. Who the fuck think that makes us responsible. You still stay up at night watching Anime.”  
  
“And you own a tigger onsie, yes I'm fully aware of our failure at being adults. However, what could he possibly need an H-Droid for?”

 

The leery grin on his roommates face really said more than he needed to know.

* * *

Two hours later the two were knee deep in piles of junk. Not Bruce's finest hour but at least it was a little bit fun once you got over your fear of tetanus and other infectious diseases . Tony was fairly entertaining as they picked through a surplus of discarded h-tech Apparently there had been a massive recall the year before that sent H-tech stock plummeting after a droid killed its owner.

It was all pretty messed up honestly, the thing had been one of those domestic housework models and just went nuts one day. The news reports said the bot broke a mop handle and then stabbed its owner with it 63 times. The mess was so bad they couldn't even have an open casket funeral . The whole thing had caused a huge scandal and Hammer industries lost tons of money in the market. A little digging had uncovered numerous cases where people had been maimed and nearly killed but paid off by the company to keep quiet.

Faces of apparent 'Hammer victims' were all over the internet and grocery line tabloids. It hadn't looked good there for a while.

 

Tony couldn't have been happier. Bruce wasn't even that surprised when Tony said his old man was so tickled over it the two of them actually when for coffee to have a laugh over it. Maybe that said something about their relationship that the Starks could only bond over the failure and ruin of someone they both hate. Bruce wasn't going to touch that dysfunction with a 10 foot pole. Not that he had much room to talk about messed up father-son relationships mind you. He wasn't in any hurry to send a Christmas card to his own dear old dad in prison.

 

Now apparently, Hammer was trying to make a comeback with this feel good at best. The buy back program was suppose to some how restore faith in the brand, while most people still didn't trust the company there would be enough people interested in trading in their old junk for a shot at getting the latest gadget and a bargain price. The catch here was that most people had gotten rid of the Hammer industry products in the first few months after the scandal had broken. So the cash value in trade n was still only going to bring a 10-30 % markdown.

 

Well, that was unless you were determined and not afraid of getting your hands dirty. Looking around the dump it wasn't hard to see there was at least a handful of people as crazy as Tony...and by extension him.

 

This was his life, garbage...

* * *

To say Bruce had his doubts about all of this was putting it mildly. This was insane but then again so was his roommate. Why he ever thought he was going to have a normal life after the day he met Tony Stark – was beyond him.

 

 _You asked for this...you sat down next to him that day ._  
You started talking to him and this is what you get.   
Three Years of this and still you answered his calls.  
Still you let him live with you even though his family could buy an island.   
But no..no you let this wild man show up at your door in the middle of the night and you never made him leave.   
This is your punishment David Bruce Banner, now live with it.

 

Bruce was really questioning his life choices while sitting down across from Tony as they filled out their applications for the newest Hammer Tech. Tony grinned like a maniac suddenly turning his screen around.

“Check out this baby! Such a Dorito, am I right or am I right!”

 

Bruce was surprised to see a male droid on Tony's screen, “I thought you'd go for something a little...ya now ...female?”

 

His friend blushed a vibrant red before turning away “ I'm just going to dismantle it anyway and then rebuild it, maybe with some battle features or maybe even scrap the thing once I dig around the os. Maybe send it back to Justipants with a nice note about how shitty it is. I could probably build my own that's 100000000 times better. What have you got going on over there anyway!”

 

Bruce hadn't looked too hard honest. He started out just typing in a few basic features he likes and then hit the search button. Dark hair, Green Eyes, Fair skin. The list that popped up was long, way to long to actually go through one by one or to delve too much into his psyche to narrow down his 'type'. In all honesty he just clicked the first halfway down the page at a rather androgynous looking model to shut Tony up. “This one looks ok.”

 

“HA ! Holy hell Brucy it looks like a BDSM wet dream!” Tony crowed pointing out the slick black latex of the basic suit the droid wore.

 

“The color is just the basic model. I'm not going to pick out clothes for it. I doubt you would splurge on stuff like that.”

 

Tony eyed his friends pick, see you got a male too, why did you give me shit about it? Although yours is pretty I'll give you that. Kinda wondering if the design is more Oscorp than Hammer tech. Those last models they came out with looked like a wet-vac wearing a latex mask. Way too creepy! These damn things look almost real.”

 

“Was that subtle praise I hear?” Bruce smirked.

 

“Hell no...like I said, it's collab right? The fabrication is probably all Oscorp. That's what they do right? High end prosthetics and medical devices. Anyway. Hit send and type in your claim ticket we got from the processing site. The way I figure, all the sad excesses for tech we brought it might be enough to get it almost free. Maybe a little shipping and handling but meh.” Tony finished up his own form and snapped his laptop shut.

 

In a few days they would both be proud owners of Humanoid Helper Androids.

 

“What do you think Peter ordered?” Bruce inquired closing his own computer and heading into the kitchen. They had both been out all morning and he for one was starving.

 

Tony snorted and called out for a beer. “That kid..some beef cake special. He might play flirt with that little fire crotch Watson but lets face it, he's one good cry away from a pride parade.

 

Bruce just shook his head. “Pot...meet Kettle.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
